


Kindred Souls

by KalChloe1



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalChloe1/pseuds/KalChloe1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt: Chloe/Clark - at the end of "Abyss" = Jor-El and Clark come up with a different way to "keep Chloe safe" after they remove Brainiac. Basically something else happens to Chloe besides mind wipe but it's as serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [legendarytobes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarytobes/gifts).



> For SV Sunkenships

Part one

Clark cradled Chloe in his arms and held her tightly to his chest. His body shielded her from the frigid Arctic temperatures as his mind filled with turmoil. He was driven by a deep internal instinct to protect the woman he loved. His best friend had been used as a pawn by one of his enemies. Brainiac’d chosen Chloe because he’d seen she was essential to him.

Clark couldn’t bare it if Chloe was hurt again because of him. He thoroughly believed there was only one solution. ‘It won’t be enough to remove Brainiac. Jor-El has to erase Chloe’s memories of my secret.’ His ultimate sacrifice to keep Chloe safe from his enemies.

Clark contemplated the outcome with a heavy heart. He’d never admitted to anyone how important Chloe was to him. He could freely speak about his saves, frustration and she helped him deal with his failures while reminding him he couldn’t save everyone.

Clark wanted to be selfish. He wasn’t looking forward to thinking of lame excuses or lying to her again. His conscience warned him, Chloe would be furious with him. He attempted to ignore his internal voice as he said,“She’s been hurt too many times because of me.”

Clark gently laid Chloe in a bed of crystalline ice. He slipped off his coat and draped the warm fabric over her body. His eyes focused on her face as his hands carefully tucked her into his coat. He hoped the warmth that remained would protect her from the elements as he swept a strand of her hair away from her eyes.

An expression of longing formed on the Kryptonian’s face as Clark squatted down. He couldn’t resist showing a sign of his affections and leaned closer. At the same instant his lips touched the skin of her forehead, there was a minuscule flash of bright light.

Clark continued to admire her beauty as he wished his kiss would waken her. He’d been her knight in shining armor many times and wished his kiss would cure her ailment. His fantasy was far different than the reality. “I know you will be angry with me...I...don’t see another way.”

====

Jor-El observed his son knowing he’d discouraged him from sharing his secret. He’d agreed with his solution but now believed Kal-El needed Ms. Sullivan in his life.

Jor-El reviewed archives while Kal-El went to retrieve Ms. Sullivan. He determined Ms. Sullivan was vital to his son. His belief was Ms. Sullivan helped mold Kal-El into the man whom would fulfill the destiny he envisioned.

His observations made Jor-El aware Ms. Sullivan would endanger herself again. He felt it was imperative his solution would protect her from further harm. His knowledge of Brainiac made him believe a memory wipe could be temporary. He needed a more permanent solution.

Jor-El decided to alter the Kryptonian code Brianiac used and perform an ancient ritual his people used during arranged marriages. His endeavor would stimulate a metamorphosis of her human cells. He believed the procedure was possible because of her exposure to pieces of Krypton and her infection by the parasite connected to the old portals used during his own trials.

Joe-El was well aware his exploits in the past were misconstrued. Kal-El would be angry with him again. He calculated the out comes of both of their theories for the safety of Ms. Sullivan and determined his solution was their best option.“Kal-El may I offer another solution?”

=====

Clark stood and turned toward the central ice structure. His eyebrow cocked slightly as he wondered what alternative the AI had. His anxiety rose as he recalled many times Jor-El meddled in his life without a second thought.

Clark started to become more suspicious as Jor-El declared he could go through with his plans. He waited for the imaginary shoe to drop as he said sadly, “It’s my best option.”

“There is no guarantee it would be permanent.” Jor-El warned.

Clark cringed and a tremor passed throughout his body as he envisioned an angry Chloe confronting him.

“You had no right!” Chloe screamed.

“I wanted you safe,” Clark argued.

“It was my choice to know your secret. I was aware of the dangers!”

“I couldn’t bare it if you got hurt again because of me!”

====

Jor-El felt it was of utmost importance that Kal-El was aware of some truths Ms. Sullivan kept hidden. His suspicions of Kal-El’s deep feeling for her were confirmed as he observed his son’s actions.

Jor-El activated an achieved recording from Ms. Sullivan’s visit to the fortress.

Chloe Sullivan was bundled in an overly large down parka. Her desperation was apparent as she glanced around her surroundings. She pleaded with him to return Kara’s powers to her.

Jor-El intended to dismiss her. He’d complied with her demands after witnessing the undeniable truth to her words.

“Now, Please Jor-El I need you to trust me. I love your son.”

=====

Clark believed his hearing was playing tricks on him. He shook his head as he made excuses.‘Chloe didn’t just scream at Jor-El about loving me? She means as a friend.’ 

 

Clark’s heart pounded in his chest as his eyes focused on a hologram.

“Now, please Jor-El I need you to trust me! I love your son!”

Clark stumbled slightly at the raw emotion that danced in her eyes. His eyes bore into the image of Chloe as he encountered an undeniable truth.

Chloe meant every word she’d uttered. She’d poured her soul into her declaration of love.

Clark wished Chloe’d spoken those words to him. He couldn’t help but wonder when Chloe’d come to the fortress.

====

“Chloe Sullivan is your kindred soul.”

Clark’s eyes swirled a dark amber as he determined, “You’ve already decided!”

“I couldn’t allow you the opportunity to deny yourself something everyone but you can already see. My son you are blind when it comes to Ms. Sullivan.”

Clark ran his hands through his hair as he asked, “What happens to Chloe if I agree?” He sighed knowing his question was redundant. He still needed to know what was going to happen to Chloe, though.

“Your souls are intertwined as one kindred spirit. One can’t survive without the other.”

====

Clark’d understood it would be difficult when Chloe lost her memories. He’d envisioned the changes that would have occurred.

Chloe stood in the Talon holding her favorite latte as Clark eagerly rushed in to see her. His mouth opened to share an experience he could only share with her. Pain filled his heart as she turned and he saw blankness in her eyes.

Clark remembered how their friendship had changed. He’d clamped his mouth shut as his conscience reminded him, ‘You can’t share your Kryptonian self with her. You made her forget. You did this to her.’ 

His heart would have broke knowing Chloe couldn’t truly see him. He would survive though. His internal conflict had stopped as he’d argued his choice was for Chloe’s safety.

=====

“It sounds dangerous,” Clark argued.

“I used the moment you kissed Ms. Sullivan for the initial spark. Her cells will be replaced with Kryptonian cells as I repair the damage inflicted upon her mind by Brainiac.”

Clark clenched and unclenched his hands as he breathed in deeply. He slowly exhaled and hoped Jor-El’s actions hadn’t endangered Chloe more. “I should have known better than to trust you! You’ve left me with no choice but to do as you wish”

“Kal-El! Time is of the essence.”

Clark tried to reel in his temper as his gut told him it was essential his mind wasn’t clouded. He attempted to be positive as he concluded Chloe would be indestructible. ‘Chloe would be safe...but she would also gain all of my weaknesses and my powers.’ “All of my abilities...” he asked.

Clark’s heart skipped a beat. His thought both thrilled and scared him. Chloe was a spitfire without abilities. He wasn’t certain an angry Chloe would be a good thing.’I have a hard enough time now denying my feelings.’ 

“Ms. Sullivan will be your equal. It is imperative Kal-El that your true feelings are unbound. If you fight or deny your feelings the process could kill her.”

Clark squatted down next to Chloe and brushed a stray hair away from her eyes. His love poured from deep within his very soul as he admitted, “Jor-El is right. I’ve loved you for years always playing the friend card because I was terrified of losing you.”

Clark continued to focus on Chloe as ice crystals started to glow and pulse. He heard Jor-El speaking in ancient Kryptonian and determined it was a ritual from Kryton’s history.

An awakening in the form of a Kindred marriage; male and female were united as one through mind, body and soul. They formed an unbreakable bond as each gave a piece of their souls to their determined life-mate. His people believed it brought prosperity, ensured conception during copulation, and ultimately befitted each house and the couple.

Clark’d believed the tale he’d read to be a myth. His ancestors had told the story to make young couples comply with their families wishes for their arranged marriages.

=====

Clark relived every moment of his life with Chloe as time appeared to move slower. The visions intertwined until all he envisioned was Chloe. He couldn’t exist without Chloe as she became a part of his soul.

Clark breathed in deeply at the exact instant they became one Kindred soul. He’d always believed Chloe was an essential part of him. Her effect on him now was almost primal as his heart started to pound harder and faster.

Clark’s blood pumped through his veins as he anxiously waited. He looked deep into her eyes as they slowly opened.

“Cc....ll..ark?”

Clark gulped as he wondered how on Earth he was going to explain his actions. He started to pace back and forth as he explained, “Brainiac had infected you. I brought you here so Jor-El could save you.” ‘Which of course backfired on me. He made me admit I’m in love with you and married us in an ancient Kryptonian ritual.’

“Chloe-El. I repaired the damage afflicted upon your mind by Brainiac and to ensure your future safety I bonded your soul to Kal-El’s. It is my honor to welcome you to the house of El.”


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Chloe noticed Clark’s emotions were so clearly written in the depths of his eyes. She detected fear mingling with his other emotions. ‘Why?’

Chloe believed their longtime friendship allowed her a unique insight. She slowly worked the pieces of the puzzle known as Clark Kent. Her apprehension increased as she observed his actions. It was quite apparent something was bothering him.

Chloe blinked as it slowly dawned on her she was at the fortress. She couldn’t recall coming to the fortress with him. ‘Clark brought me here?’

Chloe’d believed Brainiac had the same weakness as Clark. She’d been attacked when the rock had no affect on him. Her healing powers saved her from becoming infected. Her heart started to beat faster as she realized several months of her life were blank.

Chloe brought her hands to her temples as she heard Clark. Her hands trembled slightly as she believed her old habits were making her hear impossible things. ‘I locked those feelings away! Clark would never return them,unless he was exposed to Red-K. I’m not Lana or Lois.’

Chloe started to watch Clark closer for any tell tale signs of exposure. Clark was acting strange but she couldn’t see any sign of his evil alter ego.

Chloe breathed in deeply as she became angry as Jor-El’s words played over in her mind. She tossed his coat aside and climbed out of the small bed. Small speckles of orange appeared in her irises as she demanded, “Did Jor-El just call me, Chloe-El?”

===

Clark continued to pace as his anxiety level increased. He ran his hands through his hair as he was at a loss for words. His heart threatened to explode as he heard Jor-El. “Why couldn’t you give me time to explain?” he grumbled.

Clark shifted from side to side as he answered, “Yes.” He swallowed hard as her irises changed. “You need to calm down.”

Clark took two steps backward as Chloe marched over to him.

“I think I’m being calm considering,” Chloe snarked.

Clark suspected his continued lack of answers wasn’t helping matters. He breathed in deeply and then slowly exhaled. “Jor-El removed the Kryptonian code from Brainiac.”

Clark groaned at the sudden jab of pain as Chloe angrily poked him in his chest.His blood rush to his nether regions and sweat break out over his flesh as he was affected by her touch. His blood felt as if it was on fire as he became aware of how strong her scent was.

Clark could practically taste Chloe as his mouth salivated from long buried desires. He  
clamped his eyes shut as his eyes started to itch. His control over his ability hadn’t slipped since he’d hit puberty. He felt weak in the knees as he attempted to fight his primal drive to finalize their bond. “I was trying to protect you.”

====

Chloe placed her hands on her hips as she asked, “What was your original plan?”

Her eyes bore into Clark as she waited for an answer. His refusal to look into her eyes made her suspected she wasn’t going to have liked his original plan.

“I was going to erase your memory of my secret.”

Chloe was furious. She’d told Clark how much his secret meant to her. “You had no right to make that decision for me!”

Chloe rubbed her eyes as they suddenly felt itchy. She counted to ten in an attempt to reel in temper. Her anger wasn’t placed completely on Clark, she was well aware of Jor-El’s involvement.

Chloe glanced around the fortress and wondered which crystal contained the AI. Jor-El needed to have dampeners placed on his programming. She was sick and tired of Clark being punished by him. “Jor-El, you had no right to play god!”

“Chloe...”

Chloe paused at Clark’s pleading tone. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for her explanation.

“I know you are angry and you have every right to be.”

“Damn, right I do!”

====

Clark believed he’d his heat vision under control again and slowly opened his eyes. He looked deeply into her eyes and was marveled by the sparks of amber mingled with the deep vibrant colors of her eyes.

Clark continued to admire her beauty as he stepped closer to her. “Your anger is triggering your heat vision.”

“I don’t have heat vision!”

Clark’d hoped to explain before any of his manifested. He suspected her constant exposure to the sun’s rays meant Chloe would develop each one faster than himself.

Clark blushed as he admitted, “My heat vision used to be triggered by my sexual urges.”

“When you set fire to the school cause of the substitute teacher.”

Clark glanced down at her chest before he corrected her. “No. I wasn’t looking at your face when I glanced back at you. I watched the sweat rolling between your breasts.” He’d looked away because of his fear of Chloe catching him.

Clark was thankful he wore baggy jeans or the evidence of his arousal would be quite apparent. “You think I haven’t noticed all these years.”

“I’ve thought about it,” Chloe accused.

“I kept a tight hold on my feelings for you. My temptations were much harder to resist when I was on Red-K.”

“Are you on Red-K now?”

Clark slipped his hand into her’s and slowly moved his thumb over her pulse at her wrist. “No. You have all of my abilities.”

====

Chloe was having a hard time concentrating on being mad at Clark. His touch was making her forget he’d a bunch of explaining to do. She relished in the sensations he provoked before she demanded, “How?”

Chloe slipped from his embrace and shivered. She realized it wasn’t from the cold but from being away from him. It was at that instant she finally noticed her fluffy down coat was missing. “I should be freezing with teeth chattering and blue lips.”

“You are no longer affected by the cold,” Clark informed her.

Chloe realized Clark was so focused on explaining his actions he seemed unaware of what Jor-El was still doing to him. She saw the sweat covering his forehead and his shirt was drenched.

Chloe gasped suddenly as her eyes trailed further down his body. His clothes magically disappeared before her making her see his well tone body. Her tongue snaked out of her mouth as she couldn’t resist admiring his harden cock.

Chloe nibbled on her lip as his manhood jumped from her admiration. She heard his rapid intake for air before he growled, “Chloe!”

====

Clark’s last chards of his control were slipping. He breathed in deeply and then slowly exhaled. “If you want to skip talking and end up in the king sized bed that formed in here. By all means continue.”

“If you think I’m going to jump right in bed with you!”

Clark growled as he slipped into super speed. His arms wrapped around her body and brought her tight against him. He felt it was only fair she receive a taste of her own medicine.

====

Chloe bit into her lip to suppress the moan at the tip of her tongue. She could feel his hardness pressing into her ass as Clark made her look at the king sized bed.

Chloe felt her eyes start to itch again as she was floored with lust. She couldn’t deny Clark was the man she’d fantasized about being with on a regular basis. She wasn’t ready to admit anything to him, though.

“I can smell you. Usually I can control my reaction or maybe I’m just better at hiding it.”

His words slowly penetrated her brain as Chloe asked, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“After Dark Thursday I tried to.”

“Is the world ending now?” Chloe snarked.

“Mine would without you,” Clark answered huskily.

Chloe turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. “You were going to take all of my memories of you!”

“It would have killed me but you would have been safe,” Clark admitted.

Chloe saw the sorrow in his blue-green eyes and knew Clark was speaking the truth. “Why did you change your mind?”

“I realized Jor-El was right. I’m nothing without you in my life. You mean so much more to me than I ever was willing to admit.”

“Did Jor-El push you into your decision?” Chloe asked.

“He showed me a recording of you admitting you loved me. It was all you.”

Chloe gulped at the intensity of love she saw in Clark’s eyes. Her heart skipped a beat as his mouth brushed against hers. Her hands threaded into his shirt as she returned his kiss with all her suppressed feelings.

Chloe moaned in frustration as Clark stopped kissing her. She arched into him as he held her tightly against him.

“It’s time I showed you how much I love you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

A smirk formed, as Clark swung Chloe up into his arms. His heart rejoiced now, where only hours ago, he’d been filled with turmoil and impending heart break. He laid Chloe down on the newly formed king-sized bed and sat down beside her.

Clark roamed his eyes over her curves as he drank in her beauty. He noticed how her nipples hardened into tight nubs from his casual glances. His hands yearned to slip off her clothes and explore every inch of her smooth silky skin. He leaned in closer and his breath was a teasing caress as he declared, , “I love you. I’ve loved you for a very long time.”

Chloe’s eyes sparkled mischievously as she snarked, “Just remember who said it first.”

Clark’s eyebrow rose mockingly and he stopped inches from her mouth. “I did!” His lips teasingly brushed her’s as he whispered, “Jor-El, I love your son, doesn’t count.”

Chloe ran her hands down his shirt and stopped at his heart. “I love you. I loved you even more when I learned your secret.”

Clark couldn’t wait another instant and kissed Chloe. His tongue slipped into her mouth as she granted him access. His tongue battled with hers as his hands slipped underneath her top. He broke the kiss despite his lack of needed air.

Clark wanted to know when Chloe’d made her declaration of love. “When did you come here?”

Chloe stuck her lip out in a pout before she replied, “Talk later.”

Clark nibbled on her bottom lip as his hands cupped her breasts. “I can multitask.”

“Stop teasing me...” Chloe whined.

Clark’s eyes darken slightly with promise as he rolled her nipples between his thumb and forefingers. He continued to pay close attention to her breast before he reluctantly moved away from her. “I’m going to show you what teasing really is.”

===

Chloe whimpered from the loss of his touch and frown when Clark suddenly blurred away from her. Her heart pounded wildly as she was completely naked faster than a speeding bullet. She gulped at the evil spark in his blue-green eyes.

Chloe’d no doubt Clark was going to make her scream and wreath in pleasure. Her orgasms were usually acquired by her favorite toy which she secretly named after her Kryptonian. Her wildest fantasies were about erupt in flames. “By all means... Don’t keep me waiting...”

Chloe shifted her weight onto her hands as she arched her back and spread her legs seductively in a silent invitation. She whimpered as his hands slowly slide along her inner thighs. An ache built deep within as her pheromones permeated her feverish body. Her eyes sparkled amber as she experienced the start of heat vision again.

===

Clark’s concern for Chloe made him paused his menstruation. He felt the immense heat of her skin and was afraid Chloe’s lack of experience with heat vision would inadvertently harm her.

Clark hoped Chloe didn’t think he was making excuses. The last thing he wanted was to stop before they’d started. His first concern was always her. “We might need to work on controlling your heat vision.”

“Later!”

Clark licked his lips as his eyes trained on the sweet nectar glistening her nerve center. Her little moans where like music to his ears. He couldn’t wait to discover what other noised he could make her emit.

Clark breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled his cold breath down her body. “Your skin is on fire...”

====

Chloe gasped and wondered if steam rose from her flesh. She squirmed at the first touch of his tongue. Her breath came in pants as she marveled at the intensity.

“I swear I’m going to pay you back...”

Chloe arched as his tongue teased her bundle of nerves. She meowed as his hands massaged her breasts sending pulses straight through to her core.

“Looking forward to it!” Clark replied huskily.

Chloe contemplated screaming at Clark but refrained afraid if she accused him of teasing her again he really would take his sweet time. She believed she might self-combust from an overload of pleasure.

===

Clark slowly and teasingly licked her outer lips. She tasted better than his mom’s apple pie. He nibbled on her clit and looked up to see her expression of bliss.

Clark growled as his jeans tighten more. He wished he’d taken the time to remove his own clothes.

Clark was torn between continuing his slow torturous pace or feasting on the sweet nectar which teased his taste-buds. He dipped his tongue in deeper as he decided his actions were backfiring on him.

===

Chloe moaned as Clark teased her with his tongue. She planned on making Clark beg when it was her turn to tease him. “Clark...”

Chloe slipped her hands into his long locks and massaged his scalp as she held him tightly against her. Her hips arched as his tongue drove harder and faster. She swore he slipped into super speed as she teetered on the edge.

Her breath came in pants as Chloe begged, “Please...” Her hips moved uncontrollably as heat blasted from her eyes.

===

Clark greedily feasted on her essence. He slowly slipped his tongue from inside of her and licked his lips. Droplets of water cascaded down onto his t-shirt as he teased, “The cold water feels good.”

Clark followed the movement of Chloe’s tongue as she stuck it out at him. He kissed his way up her abdomen, stomach and stopped to tease her harden nipples before continuing his quest upwards.

Clark breathed in deeply as Chloe demanded, “I think you should get rid of these clothes.”

“I will...just want to kiss you first,” Clark promised.

===

Chloe hungrily returned his kiss and slipped her hands underneath his soaked tee. She ran her fingertips along his spine as she broke the kiss. “I’ve never seen you sweat before.”

Chloe missed the closeness of Clark’s body as he moved away from her. She watched with hungry eyes as he pulled his tee over her head. Her eyes turned blue again as she impatiently waited for boxers and jeans to be removed.

“See you are getting the hang of x-ray vision,” Clark growled.

“Can’t tell me you’ve never peaked,” Chloe purred.

“Once, you have this adorable birthmark,” Clark admitted.

Chloe licked her lips as Clark finally pushed his boxers and jeans over his hips. “You avoided my comment about how you’re sweating.”

===

Clark shrugged his shoulders before he rejoined her on the bed. He’d suspicions for why he was sweating. He believed it would stop once they were completely one.

Chloe’s scent was stronger than other times when he’d smelled her arousal. He wasn’t certain sharing was in his best interest.

Clark was no stranger to receiving a hard-on from being in Chloe’s presence. He spent far too much of his time attempting to ignore his body’s demands.

He’d admitted his own sexual desires for her. His pent up sexual urges bubbled to the surface, threatened to explode, and physically affected him. His sweat was due to his constant denials of his deep threaded requisite desires.

===

Chloe licked her lips as she pushed Clark onto his back. A vague recollection of teasing Clark with a lollipop came to mind, as she detected his increased heart rate. Her hands slowly inched there way down his chest as she said, “Let’s see how you like being teased.”

Chloe leaned in closer and slowly kissed her way downward. Her lips took the same path until she closed her hand around his thick shaft. She pumped up and down a couple of times and slowly licked the pre-cum.

Chloe smiled as she heard Clark breathe in deeply. She believed it would be easy as pie to make Clark beg. She closed her mouth over the tip and slowly took him in inch by inch. She alternated the pressure of her tongue in time with the movement of her hand until she had him right where she wanted.

====

Clark watched Chloe with hooded eyes. He grunted and groaned at the sensations she invoked. His hands slipped into her hair as she took his length completely into her mouth. “Chloe...”

Clark felt his climax building with each swish of her tongue. His eyes rolled back in his head as she sucked him. He was reminded of the time when Chloe teased him with the damn lollipop.

Clark’d wished he’d been the lolly as Chloe sucked then licked. She was driving him slowly insane. He didn’t think he’d teased her too much. ‘I can always tease her more...’

====

Chloe held his shaft firmly at the base as she pumped her mouth slightly harder. She slowed her pace after a couple of thrusts and added more pressure from her tongue harder.

Chloe considered her actions fair. ‘He teased me.’ She couldn’t stop herself from moaned as her menstruation were adding to her own frustrations.

“Chloe...”

Chloe scrapped her teeth along the vein as she felt his hardness twitch. She gently massaged his balls as he pulsed into her mouth. After swallowing every drop, she slowly slipped her mouth from around him.

Chloe couldn’t help but notice Clark hadn’t gone soft. She wondered if it was due to Kryptonian stamina. Crawling up his body, she teased, “energizer bunny.” She squealed as Clark rolled their bodies so she was firmly planted beneath him.

===

Clark always believed Chloe was beautiful. He was mesmerized by her expressions of rapture. Her silky smooth skin appeared to hold a sheen of radiance and her eyes glistened. His heart soared knowing he was responsible.

His eyebrow rose as Clark asked, “Was that a complaint?”

“No!”

Clark snickered and ran his hand down her leg. He placed it over his hip as he aligned their bodies. “If you need a few moments, I can wait.”

“Clark Kent! Don’t...”

Clark didn’t give Chloe time to finish her rant. He kissed her passionately as he slowly nudged her center. His hips rocked back and forth as he drove his hardness deeper. He broke their kiss and breathed in deeply as he was completely buried within her warmth.

====

Chloe moaned as she felt each inch of him joining with her. She never experienced the sensation of fullness Clark aroused in her. Her hands trailed down his back as her fingers danced along his spine.

Chloe rocked her hips as she silently begged Clark with her body. The slow pace he’d set was sending her on a spiral of emotional overload. “Please...Clark...”

“Chloe...”

Chloe gasped as Clark brushed a sensitive area deep within her. Her hands gripped his ass as she tried to ride-out the immense wave of pleasure.

====

Clark wanted to continue his slow pace and savior their first time together. He was having a hard time committing to his plan, though.

Chloe wasn’t making it any easier for him either.

Clark grunted as Chloe squeezed around him and rocked her hips harder. He looked deep into her eye as he thrust harder and faster.

“Chloe...” Clark grunted as her internal walls milked and squeezed him.

“Clark!”

Clark’s hips bulldozed forward as he lost the battle. He reached between their bodies and pressed his thumb into her tight bundle of nerves.

“Clark...”

His heart hammered as her muscles contracted around him. He plunged deeper as his harden cock pulse and his hot seed flowed into her milky warmth.

“Chloe....”

Clark rolled their joined bodies and Chloe slumped onto his chest. He ran his hand down her spine as they panted for air. Her walls continued to flutter around his shaft as he tried to steady the rhythm of his heart. “I love you.”

===

Chloe lifted her head slightly and looked deep into his eyes as she repeated, “I love you.”

Chloe could feel Clark was more than ready for round two. She wanted to bask in the afterglow for a bit first.

A loud sigh of contentment slipped past Chloe’s lips as Clark wrapped his arms tighter around her. “I say we snuggle and then onto round two.”

“If you insist...” Clark teased.

Chloe smiled before she suggested, “Food and coffee after I have my way with you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

Chloe ran her fingertips teasingly down Clark’s chest. She’d lost count of the number of times they’d had their way with each other. Her eyes sparkled mischievous as she said, “Too bad we couldn’t program Jor-El to make coffee and food like those machines on Star Trek.”

Chloe couldn’t help but notice her lover was ready for another round. She giggled as Clark groaned,“You’re evil!”

Chloe stuck her bottom lip out in a pout as Clark moved away from her. Already, she missed his closeness and she’d an insatiable sexual appetite. She attempted to behave as she declared, “We were going to talk anyways.”

“Yeah but I could still be naked,” Clark grumbled.

Chloe shrugged.“True, but you can be naked again in the blink of an eye.”

Clark hissed as he zipped his jeans. “Coffee and Pizza?”

Chloe didn’t have a chance to answer as Clark brushed his lips against her’s in a chaste kiss. She pouted as he ended the kiss and blurred away. Her attention turned toward the central ice structure as she suspected there was a bit more to this ritual. “Jor-El does any part of this include me becoming pregnant?”

“The probability of conception during copulation is 99.99 percent.”

Chloe’s eyes narrowed as she snapped, “Was Clark aware of this?”

“No, Chloe-El. Kal-El never reviewed my files on Kryptonian sexuality. Until today there was only one other female of our race.”

“Kara.”

“Yes. In the ancient days of Krypton it wasn’t uncommon for a mated female to bare several children for her mate. Kryptonian females were very fertile and gave off pheromones.” 

Chloe wasn’t pleased with the small history lesson she received. She wondered if her pheromones were what made Clark sweat. “Are there side affects for a Kryptonian male?”

“I am not understanding.”

Chloe nibbled on her bottom lip before she asked, “Clark was aware on some level.”

“Yes. It is instinctual.”

Chloe huffed as she mumbled, “Caveman mentality.” She’d an evil thought come to mind as she declared, “Kryptonian males should share all their mates experiences during pregnancy.”

“Kal-El will experience everything because you are paired kindred soul.”

Chloe blinked in surprise before she asked, “Everything?”

“Mentally yes. Physically only if Kal-El had chosen a male for his mate.”

Chloe was instantly curious as she tried to imagine Clark being sexual with a male. She giggled as she pictured Clark pregnant. “How?”

“Kryptonian and human culture varied in ways. Humans look down upon same sex relationships and marriages while Kryptonians were more open minded. We were also an asexual being whom would adapt for their chosen mate.”

“Why do I suddenly have an image of myself being pregnant stuck in my head?”

Chloe laughed so hard she’d tears in her eyes. “Jor-El was giving me a brief history less on Kryptonian sexuality.” She giggled before she teased, “It’s a good thing you didn’t chose Lex as your mate.”

====

Clark handed a mug of steamy coffee to Chloe as he teased, “You’re delusional from a lack of caffeine.” 

“No I was suspicious and curious,” Chloe admitted.

Clark stripped and sat down beside Chloe. He grabbed two slices as he asked, “Did Jor-El put your mind at ease?” 

“Nope. He basically confirmed my suspicion.”

Clark swallowed hard before he asked, “Want to fill me in?”

“You are intent on knocking me up.”

Clark was thankful he hadn’t started to eat his second slice. “I can’t deny the mere thought of you carrying my baby makes me want to fly.”

“You want to have a baby?” Chloe asked.

Clark nodded as he answered, “I’ve always wanted children just believed it would never happen.”

“I figured I’d never have children,” Chloe admitted.

Clark’s heart started to beat faster as he asked, “You don’t want children?”

“I didn’t say that. Before today, I was human and in love with a man who seemed to care more for brunettes with the initials L.L.”

“If you didn’t keep playing the friend card,” Clark teased.

Clark became deathly serious as he finished his slice. He reached into his jeans pocket before getting down on one knee. “We are already married according to Krypton. I was raised as human. Will you grant me the honor of becoming my wife?”

“Yes!”

Clark slipped the diamond ring on Chloe’s finger. He brushed his lips against hers and attempted to deepen the kiss. 

===

Chloe pushed her hands against Clark’s chest as he attempted to deepen the kiss. “We are talking first!”

“Isn’t that what we just did?” Clark whined.

“No.”

Chloe couldn’t remember a large chunk of her life after she was attacked by Brainiac. She was almost afraid to discover what Brainiac made her do. Her stomach tightened in knots as she asked, “Did Brainiac make me do anything I should be worried about?” 

“You were more aggressive and cold toward others. You cared more about what you wanted and getting results.”

Chloe imagined herself as a cold heartless b’tch. She shivered despite being unaffected by the cold. “I didn’t hurt anyone did I?”

“No. You were going to marry Jimmy.”

Chloe shook her head no as she recalled breaking up with Jimmy. “I broke up with Jimmy.”

“You showed me an engagement ring he gave you from a gumball machine,” Clark grumbled.

Chloe glanced at her finger and admired the ring Clark’d given her. “This baby didn’t come from a gumball machine.”

“A cute little shop in Italy near where I got our pizzas.”

Chloe looked back up at Clark as she asked, “What happens after we leave here?” She couldn’t help but notice Clark looked nervous.

“I was hoping you would move in with me.”

“And?” Chloe teased.

“Go with me to tell my mom.”

Chloe understood Clark’s apprehension. Martha wasn’t going to be happy knowing they got married without her. She wouldn’t be Martha Kent if she didn’t worry. “It’s amazing you didn’t give your mom gray hair sooner with all the worrying she does.”

Chloe leaned in closer to Clark as she replied, “It will be my pleasure to inform Martha I will be by your side as you become the superhero you were meant to be.”

“I can do anything as long as I have you.”

Chloe ran her tongue along his bottom lip and moaned as Clark deepened their kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body into his. Her hands slipped into his hair as she decided they’d talked enough. 

====

Jor-El updated the house of El records as he attempted to tone out his son and daughter in law. His interference in Kal-El’s life gave the AI more than he’d anticipated. He’d forgotten a few discrepancies concerning a paired Kindred Soul. 

Jor-El didn’t believe either was a big deal. They would benefit from the new telepathic ability once they learned how to control it. His daughter-in-law was at the prime age for bearing an heir. 

His races inability to use birth control meant the House of El would expand as it should have on Krypton. He almost felt sorry for his son knowing Chloe wasn’t going to be pleased with the prospect of being barefoot and pregnant.

Jor-El was wrong about his belief Kal-El could only bare a child if he’d mated with a male; an overlooked fact concerning twins. His son wasn’t going to be thrilled when he discovered he too would bare a child. 

On Krypton, twins were only derived through a kindred soul couple. It happened with every couple during their second conception. An elder believed the birth was too much for a female so each of the pair endured all parts including the birth. The male’s body changed much like an asexual couple allowing him to take part of the burden from his mate. 

Jor-El continued to remain quiet as he heard Chloe declare, “If you ever knock me up with twins, I swear you will be sorry.” He was tempted to reveal the truth behind her words but decided instead to allow his son that pleasure of discovery. 

The End


End file.
